Out in the open
by penned-name
Summary: The golden pair was broken. Kikumari ..she's a girl here.. had waited for Oishi's come back for so long, tiring her and so she decided to forget him. Momoshiro's been always there since Oishi went away. Will Momoshiro help Kikumari forget Oishi?


Sorry! I made Kikumaru a girl and even changed her name to Kikumari.. Does that name sound a girl? I dunno… any name suggestion?) Fuji and Kaido are still kids in the story... I also made Fuji Eiji's sister, while Kaido as Momoshiro's cousin.

Characters:

Kikumari Eiji

Oishi Syuichiroh

Momoshiro Takeshi

Fuji Syusoke

Kaido Kaoru

* * *

Out in the open… that is what she thinks. I am ready to face the real world, with or WITHOUT him. Oishi was long gone now, and thinking how long was it made her think that it is time for her to do the same.

Kikumari finishes her last strokes of make-up on her cheeks….

"Beautiful..." _I am beautiful_.

She looked and checked for the last time the image of herself on the mirror and smiled.

"I hope Momoshiro would like my looks today!" Kikumari wished as she gave off a flirty wink and a flying kiss on her reflection.

Kikumari's hair was waist long now… she didn't even recognized how long it grew, and how it made her astoundingly beautiful. The long hair compliments with her slender body, making every man drooling over her. A part of her wishes Oishi would, that if, he would ever come back.

"HONK!"

"HONK!"

"H-O-N-K!"

_Oh noh! Momoshiro's already here!_ The honks of Momo's car spurred her to take haste on beautifying herself.

"I am coming Momoshiro!" Kikumari peeped outside her bedroom window and shouted on the top of her lungs as she hurried herself down stairs. The three-inch heels she's wearing made no delay to her dashing run to the lower floor.

But before she could finish her run towards the front door a tennis ball came flying towards her, targeting her face. Kikumari saw it coming and what do we know? Her reflexes was soo damn good (acrobatic and all that), and so enabling her to make the hit in to a miss.

"ARGHHH!"

Raging with anger, Kikumari figured out where the tennis ball came from. Fuji, her younger brother was fooling around the living room with Momoshiro's cousin, Kaido. Seeing Kikumari's rage frightened Fuji, especially that her sister was already holding the tennis ball, ready for a counter attack.

"Hey Kikumari! I didn't mean that! Fuji shouted back with hands up, scared on what her sister might do. "Hold on sister, that won't do anything good."

Kaido, standing at the back of Kikumari, looked at Fuji and crossed his eyebrows as if saying.. "What are you doing? What are you afraid of?"

Kaido, hard-headed as he is, snatched the tennis ball from Kikumari's hand and gave a "lets-run-for-our-lives" look on Fuji. The two boys dashed away while having their secret attack of the giggles. Kikumari can't run with that three-inched heels, they knew that. Making her mad was fun for them, and running away from her was a lot more like a glorious triumph.

"ARGHH! Those boys! When will they ever do something good for heaven's sake!"

_Why did Momoshiro ever think of bringing his cousin with him? _Kikumari wanted to run after those naughty kids and teach them a lesson... But even before she did, another honk of Momoshiro's car calmed her and brought her in to the right mind.

"You brats are lucky!" But I'll gonna get back to the both of you someday!" yelled Kikumari- the loudest she can for the two boys was out of her sight.

"_Fine_…" Giving out a deep breath, she re-readies herself by re-fixing her hair with her hands. She took more slow steps headed for the front door and reached for the door knob.

"_I hope this would be a good day…"_

She slowly opened the door allowing the summer's warm sunshine streak down her face, and then she tried to fake a sweet smile and look happy…

"_It is time for me to be free Oishi… I had waited for so long, and maybe you had already forgotten about me…"_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - **

"Good Morning Kikumari! You're looking gorgeously mouth-watering today!" Momoshiro teased.

It was surprising to see Kikumari like this, so sexy on a red dress designed by a popular European designer. Plus the fact that she is wearing three-inched heels and elegant make-up made her close to perfect.

"You look great, but err, I think you misunderstood."

Momoshiro doesn't want to spoil Kikumari's good mood. It had been long seeing her smile so radiant. Ever since the golden pair broke up, the jolly character of Kikumari faded away along with Oishi. All Momoshiro remembered was Kikumari's heartache, and how she wanted to shut off everything in the world.

Momoshiro got out of his blue sedan and tried to make out for an explanation.

"It's uhm, your dress…." It was hard to put out words for Momoshiro that moment.

"Why? Don't you like my dress?"

"Oh, no! no, no, no! Uh-mm, it's just not right for, err, our destination."

Momoshiro saw Kikumari's smile turned to a frown.

"…B-but, don't get m-ee wrong! Itss-Good! Really GOOD!" He immediately made a two-thumbs up sign. (A little too forced I think, just to compensate with his previous comments.)

"So, I guess I have to get back inside and change?" Kikumari smiled pleasantly – no trace of embarrassment.

"No… no! Uhm, I guess that would be fi---"

THUMP! Another tennis ball came flying, and this time, it was a bull's eye! Momoshiro's head was throbbing hard. He was loosing balance because of the hit, and he is falling to his front—Towards Kikumari!

Momoshiro's heart skipped as Kikumari's face come nearer and nearer to his. This is not right, but he couldn't control his fall. He tried to grab Kikumari's left arm for support, but it just made Kikumari fall back towards the hard concrete floor along with him…

_I can't afford to let Kikumari fall towards the hard concrete… I have to do something, and its have to be really fast!"_

Momoshiro managed to put his left hand on Kikumari's waist from the back (almost into a hug), and pushed her up right next to his face…

………

Kikumari's hair flew all over like waves on the sea because of the sudden push. It shone bright because of the sun rays as if hypnotizing Momoshiro's eyes. _Oooh, how it smells soooo good…_

………

Silence

………

Thump! Thump! Now he's heart is beating fast as he sees Kikumari blush, looking straight to his eyes.

_Oh my God! Kikumari's so beautiful…_feeling her waist made him feel that she's sexier, making him tempted to push her nearer to his face for a kiss.

………..

……….

Her eyes twinkled for a moment…. And for a second more, Kikumari slowly closed her eyes….

Thump… thump… Momoshiro's heart beat was never this fast. _What's stopping me to kiss her? What's happening to me? I had long waited for this moment…_

_Is it because I know she still love Oishi?_

_**

* * *

**_

That's the end of my 1st chapter… short eii? I apologize for that and I hope you bear with the story…. I know I suck! I just hope some one would read my work… and react. Please don't be too harsh… unreasonable criticism makes me too down! Hehehe.. Also, I am new here! And this is one of my first ever story! Ciao!


End file.
